Shin'nen
Shin'nen '(信念, ''belief) ''is a shinigami residing in Soul Society, despite his rank as a seated officer, his abilities are beyond that even of an average captain. His motives, if there are, are still unknown. Appearance Contrary to his age, Shin'nen appears to be that of a teenager. He had a black hair with bangs that covers his left eye and a pale skin. He wears the casual shinigami robes but is also seen wearing different attires, specifically modern ones from the human world. Personality Shin'nen displays a rather laid-back and lazy deamenor towards everyone. In a regular conversation, he barely utters words and usually sighs or would simply turn his back, annoying most. He is often seen taking naps or simply pretending to so. This display of attitude hides the most fearsome aspect part of his overall personality; the intent to cause harm which he does usually by lying, something he is really good at. The lies he comes up with varies from harmless to life threatening, those who knows a bit of him sweats in fear just of the thought of having to talk to him. He could easily read what one is thinking and use them to inflict deep emotional disturbance. Another thing he likes when confronting someone, whether friend or foe, is exploiting their plans and what they could possibly do. This aspect makes him a number one target of underground organizations which he makes quick work with. Powers and Abilities '''High Intellect '- Although appearing as someone who could careless about anything, he is in fact a rather perspective person, seeing things on how they should be and easily understands things that even someone like Ciel is clueless about. He is quick to notice underhanded methods and deduce even the most complicated materials. With his natural way of perspection and high IQ, he skills in lying has become unmatched and almost anyone would find it hard to recognize if he is even lying. 'Immense Spiritual Power '- The amount reiatsu Shin'nen possess is far more than one could imagine he has. At full-power, his reiatsu itself is enough to crush heavily armored platforms and towering buildings. He conceals most of his reiatsu to make him appear to be nothing more than a lietenant level shinigami. '''Grandmaster Swordmanship Specialist - '''Shin'nen's way of swordplay involves spinning his blade while engaging combat. As hard it may look, Shin'nen uses this style like its nothing, often confusing his enemies and obliterating them. '''Master Hand-to-hand Combatant - '''His way of fighting unarmed is more on counteracting and using his opponent's strength against them and various kinds of take downs. '''Master Kidō' User - '''Shin'nen is well known for his knowledge of Kidō and how he uses it. He knows that shinigami kidou could never surpass its original creators so he enhanced them by using his own researches and knowledge. '''Shunpo Master - '''His mastery of this particular art is tremendous and even makes the whole 2nd division (exluding the captain) jealous. He uses shunpo as if his breathing air. Zanpakuto '''Fushin '(不信, Disbelief) is a constant zanpakuto Shin'nen posses. It takes a form of a regular katana with a circular guard. Shikai - Being a constant release zanpakuto, Fushin is always on its shikai form, thus giving Shin'nen the advantage of time, not needing to release and becoming ready for any sort of instances. *''Shikai Special Ability ''- Fushin's primary ability is that to make what Shin'nen says into reality but only if his intended target believes it. Fushin could also shape-shift, making it more realistic. Once a person had unconsiously believes what Shin'nen is saying, even if there's a small hint of belief, Fushin's ability will take effect. Its weakness is that it can't harm when someone believes it can't and cannot affect life (as in, it can't kill people in an instant.) Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lone Black Garuga Category:Anti-Hero